Jaded Souls
by The Literary Lord
Summary: After Drago's defeat, everything was looking up for Jade Chan. Then she gets sucked into another dimension, and has to fight against the DWMA for survival while trying to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Jade Chan hummed to herself as she walked home from school for another session of chi magic training with Uncle, thinking back on how things had changed since Drago's defeat at the stadium months ago.

Thanks to more than one ameteur video of Drago reigning demonic terror on San Francisco, and even the security footage of him and Shendu getting sucked into the Netherworld, the existence of the supernatural was no longer a secret, and the world at large had to accept the truth that magic was a very real thing.

Naturally, there was an uproar and a bit of a panic when everybody realized how close they had come to being ruled by a demonic overlord with elemental powers, especially when other recent supernatural incidents came to light.

Things eventually started to calm down though, with peaceful magical being and wizards slowly starting to integrate themselves into mainstream society again, and new project emerging that involved using magic to make everybody's lives easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade screamed as she hurtled through a swirl of colors, images, and sounds that would make a kaleidoscope nauseous, dragged towards an unknowable destination by the forces the orb had summoned. Though Jade felt like she was on the brink of unconsciousness, she managed to stay lucid enough to see brief flashes of clarity and stability in the flood of chaos that surrounded her, glimpses that vanished almost as soon as they appeared . Among them were an unpleasant-looking man getting a wedgie from a maskless Shadowkhan, a realm shrouded in darkness with monsters out of Japanese mythology, a glowing pink jewel with a speck of darkness at its core, a five faceted pink gem, what seemed to be a energy blast in the shape of a narwhal swarm, a journal with a six-fingered hand symbol on it, and many, many more.

But even as the flashes burned themselves into her brain, Jade's eyes focused on a vortex, a negative of the one she had been sucked into either just a few moments before or an eternity ago, directly ahead of her, approaching ever more quickly, until, with a burst of light seeming to erupt from her every pore as she did so, she crashed through the vortex into the unknown beyond it.

"Ugh," Jade moaned as she picked herself up off the hard ground she had crashed into, every part of her body sore from the impact. "Where am I?"

Looking around, the young chi wizardress quickly discovered that she was apparently still in San Fransisco, in an empty lot in-between two other buildings, covered in patchy grass and trash people had dumped there, ranging from litter to an old tire. A look behind her confirmed that the vortex that had deposited her there had vanished completely, much to Jade's frustration, though the sight of her backpack, skateboard, and the other stuff that had been dumped with her, with a quick inspection confirming that everything was undamaged, did much to improve her spirits.

"I better get back to the shop," Jade said as she hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulders, pulling out her phone and pulling up the GPS app as she did so. "I bet Uncle Jackie and the others are in panic mode right now."

Much to Jade's surprise however, when she put in the location of Uncle's Rare finds, the app reported that she was already there. She tried again, thinking that she had made a mistake, only for the same thing to happen, and when she tried to call the shop, there was a message saying that the number didn't exist. The same thing happened with every number she called, she was so desperate she even tried calling _Drew,_ all to no avail!

"Did it get screwed up by that portal thing?" Jade asked, scratching her head in confusion. "I guess I should just try and find someone and get some directions." As she started to walk down the street, she felt a tingle that she recognized as the willies go down her spine. She carefully turned around, making sure that it didn't look she suspected anything, but didn't see anything or anyone, and continued down the street, hoping that it was just jitters from the portal, even as the monster she had sensed lurked in the dark, licking its lips in hunger…

 **Sorry for the update gap. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade walked through the streets of San Francisco in the early evening, noting that besides her, they were nearly entirely deserted.

 **Sorry about the short update, it'll be updated soon. I hope you have a happy new year!**


End file.
